The present invention relates to the art of coin handling and sorting. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular device for receiving unsorted coins, transporting the coins through a complex path, and sorting the coins by size into conventional coin wrappers or containers.
Coin sorting devices are useful for quickly and easily sorting and packaging coins of different denominations. Typically, coin sorting devices receive a plurality of differently denominated coins and direct each of the coins to the appropriate one of a plurality of coin wrappers or other containers based upon coin diameter. Such devices operate by causing coins to be moved along a predetermined path which has multiple sorting slots; one for each size of coin to be sorted and arranged in order of increasing size along the coin travel path. In operation, each coin drops through the first slot encountered which accommodates that coin""s diameter and into a coin wrapper or container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,496 to Perkitny discloses a coin sorting device including a coin receiver into which a plurality of unsorted coins are deposited. A motorized separator mechanism lifts individual coins from the receiver and deposits same onto an upper portion of a helical coin path. The coins roll downwardly on the path where they encounter the coin-receiving apertures arranged in order of increasing size. Upon encountering the first sufficiently sized aperture, a coin will pass therethrough and into a waiting coin container and/or wrapper. Devices such as that disclosed in the Perkitny ""496 patent have commonly been manufactured from clear or transparent plastic so that the coins may be clearly perceived as they travel from the coin receiving area to the sorted coin containers to provide amusement for an operator of the device.
Prior coin sorting devices have typically been entirely self-contained and not suitable for use together with other coin handling or sorting devices to provide a kinetic art form in the manipulation of coins. Therefore, their amusement and entertainment value has been somewhat limited due to the repetitious nature of the coin sorting operation. Furthermore, these prior coin sorting devices have not included an exit path for the coins other than into sorted coin wrappers or containers, i.e., these prior devices have not been designed to communicate coins to an adjacent or downstream coin handling/sorting device. Thus, they could not be rearranged to alter the manipulation sequence of the coins. Also, these prior devices have typically been motorized and/or operated solely under force of gravity so that, once a user placed the unsorted coins in the receiver, the user was relegated to the role of simply observing the coin handling and/or sorting operation. The user could not, himself, power the coin sorter. Obviously, over time, mere passive observation of coin handling/sorting operations can become tedious and uninteresting.
Prior coin handling/sorting devices have also been at least substantially pre-assembled using screws and other conventional fasteners requiring tools. Therefore, these prior devices could not be conveniently assembled and/or disassembled by a user as desired, at least not without use of tools. Therefore, these prior devices did not provide users, such as children, with a detailed understanding of their inner-workings for purposes of learning mechanical principles.
In light of the foregoing and other deficiencies associated with these prior coin handling and sorting devices, it has been deemed desirable to develop a modular coin handling and sorting device which is easily assembled by a user without use of tools, which allows a user to participate in the coin handling/sorting operation, which may be interconnected with one or more coin handling/sorting devices in any desired order to vary the coin path, and which provides a complex and varied coin travel path to increase a user""s amusement and enjoyment of the device.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved modular coin handling and sorting device is provided.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a coin handling device includes a plurality of coin handling modules, each comprising an inlet for receiving coins, an outlet for dispensing coins, and a coin transport mechanism for conveying coins individually from the inlet to the outlet. At least one coin connector extends between an outlet of an upstream module and an inlet of a downstream module and is adapted for conveying coins from the outlet of the upstream module to the inlet of the downstream module. A coin sorter has an unsorted coin inlet in communication with the outlet of one of the modules for sorting coins received therefrom.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the invention, the coin handling device further includes a plurality of bases for respectively supporting the plurality of modules above a support surface. Each base includes a first boss for rotatably supporting an input gear, and an input gear is rotatably supported thereon. A stem projects upwardly from the input gear so that a user can grasp the stem to rotate the input gear.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a coin handling device includes a support base including a first boss for rotatably supporting an input gear, and an input gear rotatably supported on the base. A stem projects upwardly from the input gear for grasping by a user to effect rotation thereof. A coin handling module is supported by the base and includes (i) a coin inlet, (ii) a coin outlet, and, (iii) a coin transport mechanism adapted for transporting coins from the inlet to the outlet in response to rotation of the input gear.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a coin handling module includes a support base and a housing supported on the base. The housing includes (i) a coin inlet, (ii) a coin outlet, and, (iii) a coin transport mechanism adapted for transporting coins from the inlet to the outlet. A drive system is manually operable by a user of the coin handling module and is operatively connected to the transport mechanism.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for handling coins includes first and second coin handling modules each having (i) an inlet for receiving coins, (ii) an outlet for dispensing coins, and, (iii) a coin transport mechanism for conveying coins individually from the inlet to the outlet. A coin connector includes a connector inlet connected to the outlet of the first module and a connector outlet connected to the inlet of the second module so that coins are conveyed thereby from the first module to the second module. The coin connector further includes (i) a coin transport channel connecting the connector inlet and connector outlet. The channel is conformed to support coins on their edges so that coins roll from the connector inlet to the connector outlet. A coin deflecting ramp is associated with the connector inlet and inclined downwardly toward the coin transport channel for deflecting coins deposited into the connector inlet onto their edges as the coins pass from the inlet to the channel.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides a new and improved modular coin handling and sorting device.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a modular coin handling system which is easily assembled and disassembled without use of tools and wherein bases, gears, retaining clips, and other components of different coin handling modules are interchangeable.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a coin handling system which can be manually operated or motorized to increase a user""s interaction with the device.
Still another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a coin handling device which includes a plurality of different coin handling and/or sorting modules which may be interconnected, arranged, and rearranged in a wide variety of different configurations to provide increased enjoyment.
A still further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a modular coin handling device wherein each of the coin handling modules has an inlet at a common height with other coin module inlets and an outlet at a common height with other coin module outlets so that the modules may be easily interconnected in any desired order.
A yet further advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a modular coin handling device which may be constructed and utilized so as to circulate coins in an endless loop for amusement and learning purposes.
Another advantage of the present invention is that proper manual operation of a coin handling module is facilitated via a clutch mechanism which prevents accidental reverse operation of the coin handling module.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a modular coin handling system in which each module utilizes identical interchangeable modified spur/bevel gears that are shaped to accommodate co-planar engagement or angular displacement between engaged pairs.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following specification.